Die Jahre danach
by honey-bunny1990
Summary: Harry ist tot, Voldemort ist tot, doch was ist mit den anderen? Die Geschichte beginnt 10 Jahre nach Voldemorts Sturz. Erst HrDr und RMa, doch das ändert sich.. Das 6. HarryPotterBuch ist mit einbezogen! Habe neues Chap reingestellt!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Nun, alle Hauptcharaktere gehören J.K.R.; Marissa, Gerard, Penny und sämtliche Kinder der Charaktere stammen allein aus meiner Fantasie...

Die Geschichte beginnt 10 Jahre nach dem 7. Schuljahr, HP6 ist mit eingeschlossen. Alles weitere wird nach und nach beim Lesen klar... Viel Spaß und reviewt ordentlich:)

„Wa- wie- was machst DU denn hier?" Der Junge mit den auffallend roten Haaren wirkte ungläubig. „Du wusstest nicht, dass ich komme? Deine Mutter und Ginny haben mich eingeladen!" Ronald Weasley nahm sich vor, später mit den beiden zu reden. Hermine wirkte verunsichert. „Soll ich- soll ich wieder gehen? Ich wusste nicht, dass sie dir nichts gesagt haben!" „Nein, natürlich nicht, ich habe nur nicht damit gerechnet, dich jemals wieder zu sehen!" Hermine lachte, auch wenn sie den leichten Vorwurf bemerkt hatte.

„Ich freue mich auch, dich wieder zu sehen! Alles Gute zur Verlobung!" Sie gab ihm eine Umarmung und hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich nicht im Geringsten verändert hatte. 10 Jahre hatten sie sich nicht gesehen und dennoch war seine Umarmung die gleiche, sein Duft.. „Es ist aber nichts mehr wie damals!", ermahnte sich Hermine in Gedanken. Und Ron hatte sich verändert. Äußerlich und innerlich bestimmt auch. Er war zwar nicht mehr größer geworden, doch kräftiger, seine Haare waren länger, seine Ausstrahlung war entspannter, wenn auch im Moment nicht. „Du siehst toll aus!", sagte sie ihm aus diesem Impuls heraus. „Schön zu wissen, dass er sein schnelles Rotwerden nicht in den Griff bekommen hat. Es steht ihm unglaublich gut!", dachte sie und musste grinsen. „Du auch!", meinte Ron und versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Plötzlich trat Draco hinter die beiden. Er legte eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter. „Alles Gute zur Verlobung, Ron!", meinte er fröhlicher als nötig, doch Ron´s Blick war auf Draco's Hand fixiert, die immer noch auf Hermines Schulter lag. Draco Malfoy nahm seine Hand von ihrer Schulter und legte sie ihr um die Taille, um die Situation noch unmissverständlicher zu machen. „Ihr zwei, ich seid zusammen?", fragte Ron ungläubig. „Und wieder hast du uns bewiesen, dass du eins und eins zusammenzählen kannst." Draco lachte etwas fies. „Hör doch bitte auf!", meinte Hermine leise. „Nun, ich sehe, wir haben uns alle weiterentwickelt. Ich wünsche euch noch eine schöne Feier, ich muss mich jetzt um die anderen Gäste und meine Verlobte kümmern!" Ron klang seltsam ruhig und ging dann in Richtung Küche.

„Was war das denn bitte für ein Auftritt?", zischte Hermine Draco an und entwand sich aus seiner Umarmung. „Mir gefällt es einfach nicht, euch zusammen zu sehen! Ihr wart immerhin zusammen! Er war der erste Junge, der in deinem Herzen eine Rolle gespielt hat und er hat dir immer mehr bedeutet als ich. Da ist es doch wohl nicht ungewöhnlich, dass ich eifersüchtig werde!" „Kein Grund den Malfoy von früher durchhängen zu lassen! Ron und mich hat damals viel verbunden. Aber denkst du, ich würde hier an deiner Seite stehen, auf der Verlobungsparty von Ron, wenn das jetzt so wäre? Du warst damals fies, du kannst mir nicht vorwerfen, dass ich damals mehr für ihn übrig hatte als für dich! 10 Jahre! Genug Zeit, um das abzuschließen, oder?"

Draco biss sich auf die Lippe. Er wusste, dass er überreagiert hatte. „Es tut mir leid! Ich habe einfach Angst, dich zu verlieren. Was ist, wenn plötzlich all die Gefühle wieder hochkommen und du dich mit ihm absetzt?" „Dann hast du ja immer noch Marissa!" Hermine lachte. „Draco, ich versichere dir, dass wir uns damals nicht getrennt haben, weil wir uns so geliebt haben! Sondern, weil wir beide unsere Anwesenheit nicht mehr ertragen konnten! Nennst du das Liebe?" Sie nahm ihn in den Arm. „Wenn Potter nicht gestorben wäre würdest du jetzt hier mit Ron Weasley deine Verlobungsfeier feiern und nicht diese Marissa! Dann wäre es nich unerträglich für euch gewesen zusammen zu sein!" Harry´s Erwähnung tat weh. Draco merkte, dass er ein falsches Thema angeschnitten hatte. Sie wollte nie über „damals" reden. „Harry ist aber tot! Und ich stehe hier mit dir und nicht mit ihm!" Damit war das Thema abgeschlossen, vorerst zumindest.

Gründe, warum Hermine nicht über früher reden wollte, gab es viele.

Einmal tat es einfach weh, an den Verlust von Harry zu denken.

Dann waren da noch die vielen anderen Verluste, alles, was sie bis heute zurückgelassen hatte.

Und außerdem… Hermine schämte sich, dass sie damals so feige, so schwach gewesen war, dass sie einfach alle verlassen hatte, ihre Eltern, die Weasleys, Ron..


	2. Chapter 2

Aber damals war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass allein sein die beste Lösung für ihren Schmerz wäre. Sie wollte nur vergessen. Natürlich war ihr das nicht gelungen. Und als Draco Malfoy mit ihr zusammengestoßen war, war sie froh gewesen. Froh, nicht allein zu sein, froh, jemanden zu haben, der wusste, was passiert war, warum sie ihr Leben so umgekrempelt hatte, dem sie nicht erklären musste…

Draco war es auch gewesen, der sie dazu gebracht hatte, hier her zurück zu kommen. „Du wirst nie abschließen können, wenn du nicht siehst, was mit ihnen passiert ist, und sie werden nie ruhen, wenn sie nicht wissen, wo du bist und wie es dir geht. Geh hin! Ich begleite dich auch!"

„HERMINE!" Aus ihren Gedanken gerissen sah sie plötzlich nichts mehr außer roten langen Haaren, dann wurde sie so heftig umarmt, dass sie beinahe umfiel. „Ginny!", keuchte sie. „Du bist da, du bist zurückgekommen, ich habe es Mum gesagt, ich wusste, dass du kommst!"

Hermine grinste Ginny an. Ihre Haare waren länger als beim letzten Treffen, ihr Gesicht gebräunt, sie hatte mehr Sommersprossen als sie je besessen hatte und sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Hermine war darüber so froh, dass sie auch strahlen musste. Bei ihrem letzten Treffen wollte Ginny niemanden an sich heranlassen, sie hatte nur geweint und geschlafen und war blass wie ein Gespenst gewesen. „Ich bin so froh dich zu sehen, Ginny! Wie geht es dir? Was hast du in den letzten Jahren gemacht?" „Oh Hermine, ich wünschte, du müsstest diese Fragen nicht stellen! Lass uns rausgehen, da können wir reden!"

Hermine nickte und folgte Ginny in den Garten. Auch hier war alles beim Alten. Die beiden Frauen setzten sich unter einen Baum wie sie es vor Jahren auch immer getan hatten. „Gut, ich gebe dir erstmal eine kleine Beschreibung, was unmittelbar passiert ist nachdem du weg warst. Ron sah aus wie ich, er hat eine Woche nichts gegessen, er konnte es nicht fassen, er war so verletzt, es war schrecklich. Nach 2 Wochen hatte er sich ein wenig beruhigt und er fing an dich zu suchen. Nach einem Monat kam er zurück ohne dass er Erfolg gehabt hatte. Es folgte ein Monat ohne Essen, man konnte ihn nicht ansprechen. Dann hat er sich zusammengerissen und hat seine Ausbildung als Auror beendet und die ersten 5 Jahre nur gearbeitet. Die Hoffnung, dass du zurückkommst hatte er nie aufgegeben. Immer wenn man ihm gesagt hatte, er solle mehr Spaß haben meinte er nur, er müsse dir bei deiner Rückkehr etwas bieten können, damit du bleibst. Es war bemitleidenswert.

Dann hat er vor ungefähr 5 Jahren Marissa kennen gelernt. In einer Bar. Sie war gerade überraschend verlassen worden, von ihrer großen Liebe, einfach so, ohne Grund. Natürlich fühlte er sich verstanden und die beiden trösteten sich über ihre Enttäuschungen hinweg. Seit 4 Jahren lebt er wieder vernünftig. Ich brauchte ein halbes Jahr, um mich einigermaßen zusammenzureißen. Ich reiste durch die Welt für ein Jahr, war hier und da, besuchte Charly in Rumänien und sowas.

In Rumänien lernte ich Gerard kennen. Er machte dort seine Ausbildung. Wir führten eine Art Briefbeziehung und plötzlich stand er irgendwann vor meiner Tür. Er wollte in England leben, wo er näher bei mir sein konnte. Wir leben in Hastings, in einem kleinen Haus, letztes Jahr haben wir unser erstes Kind bekommen, ein Junge."

„Wow, herzlichen Glückwunsch! Wie heißt er denn?" Ginny zögerte einen Augenblick. „Wir- wir haben ihn Harry genannt." Es herrschte ein kurzes Schweigen zwischen den beiden. „Naja, Mum und Dad haben sich sehr gefreut, Dad hat vor ein paar Monaten übrigens aufgehört zu arbeiten, die beiden fallen sich seitdem nur noch auf den Wecker." Ginny grinste kurz. „Oh, und Remus und Tonks haben auch ein Kind bekommen, ein Mädchen, sie heißt Lily. Lily ist jetzt 5 Jahre alt." „Wow, da ist ja viel passiert seit ich umgezogen bin!"

„HERMIIIIINE!" Hermine drehte sich um doch schnell bemerkte sie, dass nicht sie gemeint gewesen war sondern ein kleines Mädchen mit roten Haaren und braunen Augen, die schnell auf eine große Frau zulief, die sie tadelnd ansah. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst hier nicht alleine rumlaufen! Geh zu deinem Papa und begrüß mit ihm die Gäste." „Ok, Mama!", meinte das kleine Mädchen und ging hinein. Die Frau sah auf und bemerkte Hermines Blick, die beiden sahen sich einen Augenblick an dann ging sie wieder hinein.

„Ginny-" „Das habe ich vergessen zu erwähnen, Ron und Marissa haben ein Kind. Im September wird sie 4.", meinte Ginny ohne Hermine anzusehen. „Die beiden haben ihr Kind Hermine genannt?" Ginny nickte. „Wenn es ein Junge geworden wäre, hätten sie ihn Pete genannt, nach dem Freund von Marissa. Das ist ihre Art gewesen, das ganze zu verarbeiten. Außerdem wären sie ja ohne dich nie zusammen gekommen!" Hermine musste diese Information erstmal verdauen.

„Hermine, WO warst du bloß? Und wieso bist du gegangen? Du hast uns damit alle so- wir waren alle sehr enttäuscht. Ron ist darüber nie hinweggekommen!" Ginny sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. Hermine wusste, dass das kommen würde, aber dennoch war sie unvorbereitet. „Ich wollte euch nie verletzen! Und erst recht nicht Ron! Es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so weg war. Ich dachte, ich würde es euch damit irgendwie erleichtern." „Wohl eher dir erleichtern!" „Auch das!", gab Hermine zu. „Ich habe diese ganze Trauer nicht ausgehalten. Immer hat mich irgendwas an Harry erinnert, ständig haben uns Leute auf ihn angesprochen. Es war furchtbar. Und zu Ron hatte ich plötzlich gar keinen Zugang mehr. Wir hielten es nicht aus, länger als eine Minute in einem Raum zu sein. Ich hatte durch den Verlust von Harry plötzlich niemanden mehr. Du warst nie anwesend, niemand konnte dir helfen, niemanden wolltest du sehen. Ich konnte, wohl eher durfte mich nicht so verhalten. Ich musste euch trösten, Remus war fertig, du warst nicht ansprechbar..

Ich hatte euch alle verloren, das begriff ich schnell. Immer wenn ich mit Ron alleine war und mit ihm über meine Gefühle reden wollte, darüber, wie es mir ging, blockte er ab. Ich musste für jeden Seelenklempner spielen und hatte selbst niemanden, der meine Leere füllen konnte. Es bestand zwischen Ron und mir irgendwann eine so große Distanz, der Raum, den Harry in unserer Beziehung gefüllt hatte war plötzlich leer, ein Teil unserer Beziehung war kaputt und ich begriff langsam wie groß dieser Raum war. Es war nicht zum Aushalten. Und ich vermisste Harry so unglaublich. Ich konnte über das Problem mit Ron mit niemandem reden, das hat mich innerlich zerrissen, ich wusste, dass er auch so dachte, also bin ich gegangen.

Ich weiß auch, dass du es nicht ertragen konntest, dass ich bei Harry war, als er starb, dass du nicht bei ihm sein konntest, dass ich ihm nicht geholfen hatte, dass ich noch am Leben war und er tot… Jedes mal wenn du mich angesehen hast wusste ich es. Ich konnte diese Momente nicht vergessen, ich wollte darüber reden, doch der Schmerz war zu groß, niemand wollte es hören, niemand daran denken. Ich wollte es euch erleichtern. Du konntest mich nicht ansehen ohne an ihn zu denken, ich wusste es. Das habe ich nicht ertragen!"

Hermine hatte das erst mal seit 7 Jahren darüber gesprochen und wieder füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Hastig wischte sie sie weg. „Oh Hermine!" Ginny schlug ihre Arme um Hermines Hals und fing an zu schluchzen. Da konnte auch Hermine ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten und die beiden Freundinnen lagen sich einige Minuten lang schluchzend in den Armen.

„Hermine, ich wollte nie das du gehst. Nie! Ja, ich habe immer darüber nachgedacht, was wohl vorgefallen war, als du, Harry und Voldemort allein wart. Aber ich habe dir nie, in keinster Weise einen Vorwurf gemacht! Ich war so unglaublich froh, dass du überlebt hattest! Nie, nie dachte ich, dass du ihn hättest retten können, denn das war gar nicht möglich! Es war Voldemort! Was hättest du schon tun können? Und ich wusste nie, dass zwischen dir und Ron etwas nicht stimmte. Ich dachte immer, dass ihr zwei froh sein könntet, dass ihr nach dem Krieg noch euch zwei hattet, dass ihr nicht auseinander gerissen wurdet, aber im Prinzip wurdet ihr durch den Krieg auseinander gerissen.. Nur habt ihr weitergelebt, im Gegensatz zu den meisten, die getrennt wurden. Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich nicht für dich da war, Hermine!"

Hermine lächelte ein wenig. „Es ist nicht schlimm, ich werfe dir nichts vor, jeder hat getrauert und meine Trauer habe ich mit weglaufen bewältigt." „Bereust du, heute hier zu sein?", fragte Ginny leise. „Nein! Ich habe mich all die Jahre gefragt, was aus euch geworden ist. Ich hatte nur Angst, einfach vorbeizukommen. Ich hatte Angst, dass ihr mit der Trauer nicht umgehen konntet. Ich bin froh, dass ich hier bin!" Die beiden lächelten sich an.

„Und was ist bei dir passiert? Wo lebst du eigentlich?" „Oh, ich lebe in Griechenland! Ein wunderbares Land. Ich habe griechisch gelernt und dort eine Stelle im griechischen Ministerium. Ich bin für die Zusammenarbeit mit den anderen Ministerien zuständig. Wusstest du, dass in Griechenland die Hauselfen viel mehr Rechte haben als hier? Ich versuche, das überall durchzusetzen." Hermine strahlte, wie es immer der Fall war, wenn sie über die Arbeit sprach. „Und dein Liebesleben?", fragte Ginny neugierig. „Nun, ich habe seit 7 Jahren einen festen Freund!" „Hast du ein Foto von ihm?"

Plötzlich stand Draco vor ihnen. „Sie hat sogar das Original bei sich!", meinte er frech und setzte sich zu ihnen. Hermine lachte. „Also Ginny, du kennst Draco doch noch, oder?" Einen Augenblick sah Ginny Hermine ungläubig an. „Ähm, Schatz, bringst du mir eine Limonade?" „Alles klar, ich bin unerwünscht, ich bring sie sofort. Möchtest du auch etwas?", fragte er Ginny. „Ähm, nein danke!", meinte die, immer noch verdattert.

„Draco Malfoy ist dein Freund? Seit 7 Jahren?", platzte es auch ihr heraus sobald Draco im Haus verschwunden war. „Ja." „Er wusste wo du bist und wir alle haben nach dir gesucht wie verrückt?" „Ginny, wir haben uns zufällig getroffen, 3 Jahre nachdem ich dort war. Er hatte dort Urlaub gemacht. Und dann ist er bei mir geblieben! Es war purer Zufall." Ginny presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du mit ihm-" „Du tust so als wäre er schlecht!" „Er hat dir 6 Jahre das Leben zur Hölle gemacht!" „Du übertreibst! Und er ist auf unserer Seite! Eigentlich immer gewesen! Er war nie wirklich böse, er ist nur in der falschen Familie aufgewachsen! Er hatte keine Wahl! Und ohne ihn hätten wir niemals alle Horcruxe gefunden! Er war unser bester Spion! Harry hat ihm viel zu verdanken! Vielleicht wären Snape und Voldemort noch am Leben hätte Draco uns nicht geholfen!" Hermine hatte sich heiß geredet und war ganz rot im Gesicht.

„Du hast ja Recht! Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte deinen Freund nicht schlecht machen! Ich hätte das nur nie erwartet! Das gerade ihr zusammen kommt! Ihr seid so unterschiedlich!" Hermine nickte. „Ohne ihn hätte ich die Zeit niemals überstanden. Und ohne ihn wäre ich auch nicht hier, er war es, der mich überredet hat!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ein neues Kapitel ist da.. Habe mich sehr über dein Review gefreut, Ronsreallove! Habe mir deine Anmerkung zu Herzen genommen, ich hoffe, es sind jetzt nicht zu viele Absätze! g

Kapitel folgen wenn ich Reviews bekomme!

„Maaaaaaaaamaaaaaaa!" Ein Mann mit schwarzem Haar kam über die Wiese zu Hermine und Ginny herüber. Im Arm hielt er einen kleinen Jungen der immer wieder nach seiner Mama schrie. „Ginny, ich bin verzweifelt, tu etwas!" Ginny lachte und stand auf. Sie nahm dem Mann das Kind ab, welches sofort still wurde. „Hermine, das ist Gerard, Gerard, Hermine!" Hermine stand auf und gab Gerard die Hand. Er hatte strahlend blaue Augen und sein Haar hatte er nach hinten gekämmt. „Und das hier, das ist Harry!" Hermine sah ihn sich an und ihr stockte der Atem. Er hatte kohlrabenschwarzes Haar und grüne Augen. Nur die Narbe auf der Stirn fehlte...

„Er hat meine Augen!", strahlte Ginny. „Er ist… unglaublich!" „Ich weiß was du meinst!", lachte Ginny. „Giiinny? Ginny, Papa sagt, du würdest mich schaukeln, machst du das?" Hermine war zu ihnen gekommen. „Das tut mir Leid, Hermy, aber Harry nimmt gerade meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch. Aber Hermine schaukelt dich sicher gern!" „Ich kann mich doch nicht selber schaukeln!" „Nein, ich meinte sie hier, das ist Hermine! Hermine, das ist Hermy!" Das kleine Mädchen gab Hermine schüchtern die Hand. „Und? Schaukelst du mich?" Hermine lachte und nickte. Schnell nahm die kleine Hermine Hermines Hand und zog sie mit zur Schaukel.

Die beiden merkten nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Ron stand am Fenster und sah Hermine zu, wie sie seine Tochter schaukelte. Beide strahlten. Er spürte plötzlich einen Stich in seinem Herzen, wenn er daran dachte, dass er sich früher genau diese Szene ausgedacht hatte, gewünscht hatte, nichts sehnlicher als dieses Bild hatte er sich gewünscht, nur in dem Bild war Hermine die Mutter dieses Kindes gewesen!

„Schatz, kannst du mir sagen wo Hermine ist?" Ron zuckte zusammen. Marissa trat hinter ihn und sah in den Garten hinaus. „Ah. Gut, meine Frage erübrigt sich! Aber ich hätte noch eine andere: Liebst du sie?" Marissa fragte das so gerade heraus, als hätte sie nach der Butter gefragt. Ron sah sie erschrocken an. „Nein! Natürlich nicht!" „Und warum beobachtest du sie dann so?" „Ich habe sie 10 Jahre nicht gesehen! Sie war meine erste Freundin! Ich war einfach nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass sie kommt. Es hat mich überrascht! Und ich sehe nicht nur sie an sondern auch unsere Tochter!" „Ich wollte es nur wissen, weil die Party dann wohl umsonst gewesen wäre!" Immer noch sprach sie sehr nüchtern. „Marissa! Hör auf mit sowas! Ich liebe dich! Und ich liebe Hermine! Unsere Tochter!" , fügte er noch schnell hinzu, damit es keine Missverständnisse gab.

Ob Hermine wohl mittlerweile herausgefunden hatte, dass seine Tochter nach ihr hieß? Natürlich hatte sie das! Die beiden spielten zusammen! Plötzlich überkam ihn das Bedürfnis, zu ihnen zu gehen, mit in das Bild einzutauchen, doch er unterdrückte diesen Gedanken und nahm stattdessen Marissa in den Arm. Er spürte, wie all ihr Ärger und ihre Unsicherheit zerflossen. „Hermine ist ein Teil meiner Vergangenheit. Ein recht großer Teil, wir waren immerhin 7 Jahre befreundet. Doch sie bleibt auch da! In der Vergangenheit! Meine Gegenwart und Zukunft möchte ich mit dir und unserer Tochter verbringen und nicht in der Vergangenheit! Das ist meine Entscheidung und sie fällt mir nicht schwer!" Er gab Marissa einen Kuss. Er hatte gelernt, wie er reden musste, um eine Frau, bald seine Frau, beruhigen konnte, wie er mit ihr zu reden hatte. Bei Hermine hatte er sich immer wie ein Idiot benommen, ein schüchterner Junge, der sofort stotterte wenn es um Privates ging. Heute war er eindeutig selbstsicherer. Marissa ging und er sah unwillkürlich wieder aus dem Fenster.

Draco Malfoy kam mit zwei Gläsern über den Rasen und stellte eins in Gras, gab das andere Hermine, die ihm dafür einen kurzen Kuss gab und während sie austrank schaukelte er die kleine Hermine weiter, die vor Freude jauchzte. Ron passte es nicht, dass Hermine und Draco zusammen waren. Wieso hatte sie sich so von allen entfernt und dennoch Malfoy so nah an sich heran gelassen? Wieso hatten die zwei nicht mehr zueinander gefunden und Malfoy schon? Wieso hatte Hermine alles und jeden zurückgelassen und dennoch zugelassen, dass Malfoy in ihrem Leben blieb?


	4. Chapter 4

Vielen Dank für dein Review! Habe mich mal wieder sehr gefreut! Wusste gar nicht, dass anonyme User nicht schreiben konnten! Habe es sofort geändert, danke für den Tipp! Ich freue mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat und habe hier also gleich ein neues! Etwas länger als die letzten, denke ich! Also, reviewt alle fleißig und ich schreibe auch fleißig!  Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

„Schaukelst du sie weiter? Mein Arm tut schon weh!" „Aber klar, wenn das für dich ok ist, Kleine?" „Ich heiße Hermine und es ist ok!" Draco rutschte mit seiner Hand von der Schaukel ab. Er warf Hermine einen Blick zu und sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich gehe kurz rein, ich habe Mr und Mrs Weasley noch gar nicht gesehen. Danach komme ich wieder und werde dich weiter schaukeln, in Ordnung?" „Meinst du Oma und Opa? Die streiten sich gerade im Wohnzimmer!" Hermine lachte. „Danke für die Information! Bis gleich!"

Als sie an der Tür angekommen war stieß sie wieder mit Ron zusammen. „Na, hast du schon mit allen gesprochen?", fragte er irgendwie bemüht. „Nur mit Ginny und deiner Tochter. Ich suche gerade deine Eltern!" „Die streiten sich im Wohnzimmer, da solltest du besser nicht hingehen." „Das hat mir Hermine auch schon gesagt." Hermine grinste. „Sie ist wirklich sehr nett und so hübsch!" „Danke! Du hast recht, sie ist wunderbar." Ron lächelte. Hermine sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick an. „Sie kommt sehr nach dir!" Irgendwie berührten Ron Hermines Worte und einen Augenblick sahen sie sich nur an.

„Nun, ich werde mich dennoch mal ins Wohnzimmer wagen, vielleicht lenkt sie mein Kommen ja ab!", unterbrach Hermine die Stille. „Tu das, einen Versuch ist es wert." Wieder Schweigen. „Hermine?" „Ja?" „Wirst du wieder verschwinden?" „Nun, ich lebe jetzt woanders, also ja, aber ich werde nicht gehen ohne dass ihr wisst, wo ihr mich finden könnt!" „Können wir uns vielleicht sehen?" „Aber wir sehen uns doch gerade!" „Ich meine, wenn nicht soviel los ist, ich würde gerne- mit dir reden, hören, was passiert ist, ich will verstehen und ohne dass du mir alles gesagt hast möchte ich dich nicht gehen lassen. Aber jetzt habe ich nicht die Zeit mich nur auf dich zu konzentrieren. Hast du vielleicht morgen Zeit, morgen Abend, in der heulenden Hütte?"

Hermine starrte Ron einen Augenblick an, meinte er das Ernst? Das war der Ort an dem sie sich das erste Mal geküsst hatten, an dem sie zusammengekommen waren, wollte er sie dort wirklich treffen? Das war schon ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Ort um sich nach 10 Jahren wieder zu sehen.

Das fiel wohl auch Ron ein. „Oh, uhm, du warst ja lange nicht mehr hier, deswegen weißt du es ja gar nicht, dort ist jetzt ein Restaurant, es gibt da sehr gutes Essen!" Hermine nickte langsam. Gutes Essen war also der Auslöser für den Treffpunkt… „Gut, wir können uns um 8 Uhr dort treffen, wenn das ok ist?" Es war für Ron ok und so ging Hermine mit einem komischen Gefühl im Magen ins Haus.

Aus dem Wohnzimmer drangen laute Stimmen. „Ich habe dir doch 100 Mal gesagt, dass ich das nicht hier haben möchte! Du hast deine Garage, dort kannst du soviel Unfug treiben wie du willst, aber hier! Das geht zu weit! Seit du nicht mehr arbeitest verwandelst du unser Haus nach und nach in ein Muggelmuseum!" Hermine trat ein und sah sich um. 5 Herren standen in einer Ecke, jeder hatte einen Anstecker auf dem „Muggelfreund" und dazu noch der Name des Trägers stand. „HEUTE IST DIE VERLOBUNGSFEIER DEINES SOHNES UND DU LÄDST DEINE FREUNDE EIN, IN DIESES HAUS! HEUTE! DEN GANZEN RAUM MÜLLST DU MIT MUGGELZEUGS ZU! DAS IST IN 10 MINUTEN VERSCHWUNDEN ODER ICH WERDE ES EIGENHÄNDIG RAUSSCHMEIßEN, MITSAMT DIR UND DEINEN FREUNDEN!" Dann entdeckte Mrs Weasley Hermine.

„Hermine, mein Kind, du bist gekommen!" Und schon hatte sie Hermine in den Arm genommen. „Da hat sich Ron bestimmt gefreut! Und Ginny!" „Vielen Dank, dass sie mich eingeladen haben, Mrs Weasley! Ich freue mich sehr, hier sein zu können!" „Aber natürlich, Hermine! Hast du eine Unterkunft? Sonst kannst du selbstverständlich hier schlafen!" „Nein danke, Draco und ich schlafen in seinem Haus!" „Draco Malfoy? Ihr seid- ein Paar? Kind, wo hast du die Jahre gesteckt?" „In Griechenland, in Athen! Und ja, wir sind ein Paar. Wie geht es Ihnen denn?" „MIR geht es blendend! Arthur arbeitet nicht mehr, wusstest du das schon? Naja, seit dem artet seinen Muggelfanatik ein wenig aus." Hermine lachte.

Mr Weasley, der kurz mit seinen Freunden geredet hatte, die jetzt samt allen Muggelartikeln verschwanden, kam zu ihnen herüber. „Hermine, ich glaub es nicht! Schön, dich wieder zu sehen!" „Es ist auch schön, Sie wieder zu sehen, Mr Weasley! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Pensionierung!" „Oh, danke, danke! Habe ich das eben richtig gehört, du lebst jetzt in Athen?" „Das stimmt! Und sobald ich wieder dort bin sind sie herzlich eingeladen, mich zu besuchen, ich würde mich sehr freuen! Natürlich auch der Rest der Familie ist eingeladen!"

„Ach, soviel Platz hast du gar nicht! Bill und Fleur haben letzte Woche ihr drittes Kind bekommen, ich bin schon 6-facher Großvater!" „6-facher? Ginny hat einen Sohn, Ron eine Tochter, Bill 3 Kinder. Wer hat denn noch ein Kind bekommen?" Mrs Weasley sah etwas unzufrieden aus als sie antwortete. „Percy. Er und seine Frau Grace haben vor 7 Jahren einen Sohn bekommen. Stell dir vor wie sie ihn genannt haben! Cornelius Albus! Cornelius nach unserem vorletzten Zaubereiminister und Albus nach Dumbledore! Als wenn er ihn damit ehren könnte, wie er es hätte tun sollen als Dumbledore noch lebte! Aber Grace mochte Albus immer sehr gerne, deswegen! Und weil sich ja herausgestellt hat, dass er doch der Gute war! So ein Unsinn! Percy kann froh sein, dass er ein Mädchen wie Grace gefunden hat, sie kommt auch oft vorbei, nur Percy… Nun, er besucht uns nicht sehr oft. Er versucht auch zu vermeiden, dass sein Sohn zu viel Kontakt zu uns hat! Stell dir das mal vor! Gott sei Dank ist Grace die Familie sehr wichtig sonst würden wir Cornelius wohl nie sehen!" Sie schnaufte.

Hermine war nicht überrascht. Das Verhältnis zu Percy hatte sich seit ihrem fünften Schuljahr nicht mehr verbessert. „Und Fred und George?" Mrs Weasley zog erneut eine Grimasse. „Stell dir vor, sie reisen um die Welt, kaufen die Scherzartikelgeschäfte auf und eröffnen ihre Läden stattdessen. Sie haben mittlerweile eine Kette von 300 Geschäften!" „Das freut mich sehr für sie! Es war immer ihr Traum, Erfolg im Scherartikel-Geschäft zu haben." Mrs Weasley nickte widerwillig. „Sie haben dadurch allerdings keine Enkelkinder vorzuweisen!" Hermine lachte. Fred und George waren einfach nicht die Typen, die heiraten, ein Haus bauen und eine Familie gründen würden.

„Ich habe mich sehr gefreut, sie beide wieder zu sehen und ich hoffe, sie besuchen mich in Athen! Ich muss nun leider schon wieder gehen, meine Eltern erwarten mich! Ich wollte mich noch einmal bei ihnen bedanken, sie haben wirklich immer sehr viel für mich getan. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich fast nie gemeldet habe!" „Wir sind einfach nur froh, dass du wieder da bist, Hermine, alles andere ist egal, Vergangenheit!", sagte Mrs Weasley. Damit hatte sie das Wort genannt, das Hermine all die Jahre gefürchtet hatte: Vergangenheit! Sie verließ das Haus nachdem sie sich von allen verabschiedet hatte und apparierte zu ihren Eltern.

Draco wollte seine Mutter besuchen, sein Vater war immer noch in Askaban. Er wusste nicht, dass sein Sohn nun mit einem Schlammblut zusammen lebte und beim Sturz von Voldemort geholfen hatte. Mrs Malfoy hielt es für das Beste, wenn er es nie erfahren würde.

Die Grangers hatten immer gewusst wo ihre Tochter war, Hermine hatte es ihnen unter der Bedingung gesagt, dass sie niemals etwas den Weasleys verraten würden und so hatten sie all die Jahre Kontakt gehabt.


	5. Chapter 5

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!

Kakyuu-chan: Danke für Kritik und Lob, mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich die schon eingestellten Kapitel noch ändern kann, habe es jetzt aber geschafft, nun, ich bin eben noch Anfänger… Mir gefällt das Pairing Hr/Dr eigentlich auch nicht, zumindest nicht in Geschichten, die in der Gegenwart (6/7 Schuljahr) spielen… Jedoch hat sich meine Meinung nach dem Lesen von Band 6 etwas geändert, und die Beziehung basiert auch nicht auf einer Basis, auf der Malfoy ein Böser ist und Hermine von ihm abhängig…. grr Kannst du jedoch in Kapitel 2 herausfinden..  Vielleicht ist es ja jetzt besser für dich zu lesen..

Ronny: Vielen Dank!  Dass du schreiben kannst hast du Ronsreallove zu verdanken… Ich freue mich, dass dir die FF gefällt, deswegen kommt jetzt hier ein neues Kapitel!

Ronsreallove: Danke! Es tut mir leid, dass das Kapitel erst jetzt kommt, wahrscheinlich bringt es jetzt nichts mehr als Ablenkung… Hatte heute selbst so viel mit der Schule zu tun, dass ich nicht zum Schreiben kam… Ich wünsche dir trotzdem viel Glück bei deiner Arbeit! Es gibt immer Leute, die so verrückt sind wie man selbst (weiß ich aus eigener Erfahrung g) deswegen fand ich, dass auch Mr Weasley solche haben sollte…

Als Hermine und Draco abends im Bett seines ehemaligen Kinderzimmers lagen, waren beide still, mussten die Flut an Informationen erst einmal verdauen. „Wollen wir morgen ein bisschen für dich shoppen gehen?", fragte Draco in die Stille. Ein Satz der jedes Frauenherz höher schlagen lassen sollte…

„Wieso?" „Na, ich mein doch nur. Vielleicht ein schönes Kleid für morgen Abend!" „Morgen Abend?" „Ja, ich meine, das ist doch auch für dich wichtig, oder nicht? Da macht ein schönes neues Kleid einen guten Eindruck." „Schatz, du weißt das?" „Ja aber sicher!" „Woher?" „Na, ich habe die Verabredung doch gemacht!" „WAS? Hast du nicht!" „Aber natürlich! Schatz, was ist mit dir los? Wieso überrascht dich das so?" „Na hör mal, das ist nun nicht gerade normal!" „Ist es nicht? Wer hätte denn fragen sollen? Du? Sie?" „Sie?" „Meine Mutter! Hey, WAS ist los mit dir?"

Stille. „Oh Gott!" „Ich verstehe! Du hast es vergessen und dich anderweitig verabredet." „Oh Schatz, es tut mir so leid! Du hast recht, ich habe es vergessen.. Wie kann ich das wieder gut machen?" „Schon gut. Mit wem bist du denn verabredet?"

Stille. „Ron?"

Stille. „Schatz, ich werde die Verabredung absagen! Es ist mir viel wichtiger deine Mutter kennen zu lernen. Ich kann ja irgendwann noch mal mit Ron sprechen. Es wird nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass ich hier in England bin!"

Seufzen. „Du musst mit ihm sprechen, oder?" „Ja. Ich will es ihm erklären. Ich will nicht, dass er denkt, ich hätte ihn einfach so verlassen. Aber ich mach das wann anders! Es ist nicht schlimm!" „Triff dich mit ihm!" „Was? Nein!" „Doch! Du wirst nie abschließen können wenn du nicht gehört hast, dass er dir verziehen hat. Ich weiß, wie wichtig das für dich ist! Du musst abschließen. Ich werde Mama fragen, ob wir uns nicht lieber zum Frühstück treffen wollen. Allerdings können wir dir dann nichts mehr kaufen!"

„Ich find schon was! Oh Draco, du weißt nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet! Wenn deine Mutter morgen früh keine Zeit hat werde ich Ron absagen! Und ich verspreche dir, danach ist Ron vergessen! Ich will nur hören, was er denkt. Danke!" Sie gab ihm einen Kuss den er kurz erwiderte.

„Ok, ich werde wohl noch mal kurz zu ihr apparieren, damit sie vorbereitet ist. Ich hoffe nur, dass du mich nicht noch öfters über ihn vergisst!" Damit war er appariert. „Nein, Draco, das werde ich nicht!", murmelte Hermine und schlief ein.


	6. Chapter 6

Hier ein neues Kapitel. Ich weiß, es ist nicht soo lang, aber ich bin im Moment ein wenig im Stress… Bis Montag kommt jetzt leider kein neues, da ich wegfahre! Einen schönen Abend und reviewt ordentlich! Bis dann!

Am nächsten Abend stand Hermine nervös vor der heulenden Hütte, die sehr besucht zu sein schien. Plötzlich apparierte Ron neben ihr. „Entschuldige, ich bin ein wenig spät, aber Hermine hat mich aufgehalten." Hermine zuckte bei der Nennung ihres Namens zusammen, fing sich aber schnell wieder. „Kein Problem! Wollen wir dann?" „Ok, komm! Ich hab uns einen Tisch reserviert. Ich hoffe du hast Hunger, hier gibt es unglaublich gutes Essen." „Das hast du schon gestern erwähnt!", grinste Hermine.

Die beiden gingen hinein und ließen sich zu ihrem Tisch führen. Er war in dem Raum, in dem Hermine, Harry, Ron und Sirius das erste Mal zusammen gestoßen waren. Als sie saßen, grinsten sie sich an. „Weißt du wo wir hier gerade sind?", fragte Ron. „Wie sollte ich das jemals vergessen!", lachte Hermine als Antwort.

Die beiden fingen an, sich über damals zu unterhalten bis sie ihre Karten bekamen. „Wer hätte damals gedacht, dass wir die einzigen sein würden, die heute noch hier sind? Sirius ist gestorben, Pettigrew ist tot und Harry…"

Hermine senkte den Blick und studierte die Karte. Es hörte sich alles sehr lecker an. Ron sah sie verstohlen über den Rand seiner Karte an. Bei der Erwähnung Harrys war sie auf einmal sehr leise geworden, sie schien das ganze immer noch nicht richtig hinter sich gebracht zu haben.

„Denkst du noch oft an ihn?", fragte sie plötzlich. „Jeden Tag! Aber ich denke nur an positive Momente, ich freue mich über die Gedanken. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich freuen würde, wenn wir nur um ihn trauern würden. Und an seinem Todestag bin ich natürlich jedes Jahr an seinem Grab in Godrics Hollow."

„Ich auch."

„Was? Du warst auch dort? Du bist jedes Jahr in England gewesen?"

„Natürlich, auch um meine Mutter und meinen Vater zu besuchen." „Sie, sie wussten die ganze Zeit wo du bist? Ich habe mit ihnen geredet, sie haben geschworen, dass sie mir nicht sagen könnten wo du bist! Ich habe Wochenlang vor dem Haus deiner Eltern gelauert, du bist nie vorbeigekommen."

„Ich weiß. Sie haben mir gesagt, dass du Wache schieben würdest. Deswegen war ich nicht da. Sie haben mir nämlich versprochen, niemandem meinen Aufenthaltsort zu verraten, oder ich würde wo anders hingehen und auch ihnen nicht sagen, wo ich sein würde. Das hat sie wohl überzeugt." „Hermine, wieso? Wieso?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, sorry! Danke für eure Reviews, ich weiß, heute ist nicht Montag, aber ich war/bin krank und dadurch bin ich bis jetzt nicht dazu gekommen! Werde ab jetzt immer dann ein neues Kapitel reinstellen, wenn bei den FF's, bei denen ich einen Review abgegeben habe, auch ein neues drin ist… Das finde ich gut, das ist so gesehen gegenseitige Erpressung… Also, viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel, reviewt schön, dann werde ich viel schneller wieder gesund!

Bevor sie antworten konnte kam der Kellner um ihre Bestellungen aufzunehmen. „Ich nehme ein Schweinefilet mit Rucolabeilage und Bratkartoffeln. Und einen Chianti.", bestellte sie. Ron nahm ein Rückensteak und auch einen Chianti. Noch während Ron zu Ende bestellte standen die Gläser vor ihnen auf dem Tisch. Dann war der Kellner verschwunden. Es herrschte einen Augenblick Stille.

„Nun, auf dein Auftauchen.", meinte Ron und nahm sein Glas in die Hand. „Lass uns lieber auf die Zukunft anstoßen, die macht mir weniger Angst als die Vergangenheit!" Die beiden sahen sich einen kurzen Moment lang an und tranken dann einen Schluck. „Mmh, lecker!"

„So, jetzt antworte mir bitte auf meine Frage: WIESO?" „Ron, ich weiß, ich habe damals mit meinem Verschwinden viele Menschen verletzt, dich am meisten." Ron nickte langsam. „Glaub mir, es war auch nicht einfach für mich und genau wie ich jeden Tag an Harry gedacht habe, habe ich auch an euch gedacht. Du darfst nicht denken, dass ihr mir egal wart!" „Das hoffe ich doch!", unterbrach Ron sie.

„Ron, ich habe nie jemanden verletzen wollen. Die Sache ist, ich war- egoistisch. Ich war verzweifelt, Harry war tot und ich habe ihn vermisst. Mehr, als ihr alle bestimmt gedacht habt. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass niemand von euch meinen Schmerz zu verstehen schien. Ich war dabei gewesen, als einzige, ich allein musste Harry sterben sehen. Mich zu sehen hat euch alle an ihn erinnert, das habe ich gespürt. Ginny konnte meinen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen, weil sie lieber hätte bei ihm sein wollen und sollen.

Ich konnte niemandem von euch das geben, was ihr von mir wolltet. Ich konnte Ginny nicht sagen, dass er noch in seinen letzten Sekunden etwas über sie gesagt hatte. Ich konnte euch keine letzten dramatischen Momente weiterleiten, denn die hatte es nicht gegeben. Es war schnell gegangen, und ich wollte nicht darüber reden, was er gesagt hatte, bevor er gestorben ist…

Ich konnte es all die Jahre nicht, ich habe so getan, als hätte er nichts gesagt. Ron, weißt du, was er gesagt, in dem Moment in dem ihm richtig klar wurde, dass er sterben würde? Er sagte nur ein Wort, nur ein Wort, und ich werde es nie vergessen.

Er sagte: Endlich!" Die Tränen liefen ihr jetzt über das Gesicht und Ron kam um den Tisch herum zu ihr geeilt und nahm sie in den Arm. „Er hat „endlich" gesagt?", flüsterte er bestürzt. „Endlich? Aber… Was meinte er damit?"

„Ron, ist dir das nicht klar? Er hat begriffen, was ich all die Jahre, in denen ich weg war, nicht begriffen hatte. Es war zu Ende, er war am Ziel. Er wusste es, und er war froh, endlich all das los zu sein, all den Druck, der die Jahre auf seinen Schultern lastete. Ich glaube, eigentlich wusste er seit Sirius Tod, dass er am Ende sterben würde. Und die Angst davor war groß gewesen, auch wenn er nie mit uns darüber geredet hat.

Aber in den letzten Monaten; die Suche nach den Horcruxen, die nervöse Erwartung, die Spannung, die Angst vor dem Unerwarteten, all das fiel in der Sekunde von ihm ab, er war froh, angekommen zu sein, der Tod war nichts schlimmes mehr. Und das hätte ich in den Momenten eures Schmerzes sagen sollen? Ich konnte es nicht, aber es bedrückte mich. Unendlich. Und dachte nur noch darüber nach, ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen, und wenn ich schlief, träumte ich von diesen letzten Sekunden seines Lebens. Ihr dachtet, mein Schmerz wäre der gleiche wie euer, aber das war nicht wahr, das IST nicht wahr."

Ron hielt sie noch immer im Arm, da sie noch nicht aufgehört hatte, zu weinen. Nachdem sie ihm das erzählt hatte war sie unglaublich erleichtert; eine Last von mindestens einer Tonne war gerade von ihr abgefallen.

„Hermine, ich bin so froh, dass du mir das erzählst. Warum hast du mir das nicht schon früher gesagt? Ich war damals hilflos, ich habe gemerkt, dass dich etwas bedrückt hat, aber niemand konnte dir helfen. Ich habe immer versucht dich dazu zu bewegen, dass du deinen Schmerz mit mir teilst.

Aber ich konnte dir nicht helfen. Das war furchtbar! Furchtbarer als der Verlust um Harry, denn ich sah meine Zukunft, meine erwünschte Zukunft schwinden." Hermine schluchzte laut auf. Wie hatte Ron sich doch verändert, dass er jetzt hier über Gefühle sprach!

„Ich war selbst zu schockiert um diesen Moment mit jemandem teilen zu können. Ich weiß auch nicht wieso, ich hatte das Gefühl, ich wäre verantwortlich für das, was er gesagt hatte." „Hermine! Das hast du doch nicht wirklich gedacht?" Ron sah sie einen Augenblick entsetzt an. „Du bist doch-" „bescheuert! Ich weiß! Draco hat es mir auch klargemacht!" Hermine lächelte schwach.

Mit einem Mal ließ Ron Hermine los und ging wieder zurück zu seinem Platz.


	8. Chapter 8

„Wie- wie kommt es, dass er dir helfen konnte, ich aber nicht? Wieso hast du mich verlassen und ihn- ihn an dich rangelassen?" Hermine wusste, dass ihn diese Frage am meisten gequält hatte und lächelte kurz. „Das ich ihn an mich rangelassen habe hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich dich verlassen habe. Dir ist doch auch klar, dass zwischen uns etwas zerbrochen war, als Harry gestorben ist? Zwischen uns herrschte keine Nähe mehr. Harry hat eine Lücke hinterlassen, eine Lücke, die nicht füllbar war.

Deswegen bin ich gegangen. Wir haben uns nur gequält, wir konnten doch gar nicht mehr zusammen sein. Da hat auch die Liebe, die zwischen uns noch bestand nichts dran rütteln können. Es war ein zu großer Teil unserer Beziehung schlicht und einfach kaputt. Ich habe mich mit Draco nicht über dich hinweggetröstet oder dich für ihn verlassen, wir haben uns erst 3 Jahre, nachdem ich weg war zufällig in Griechenland getroffen.

Bis dahin hatte ich keinen Freund. Und als Draco kam, war ich einfach froh, jemanden zu haben, der mich verstand, der nicht fragte, was ich in der Zeit vor Griechenland getan hatte, der einfach _wusste. _Und er war sehr für mich da." „Ich wäre auch gerne für dich da gewesen…", flüsterte Ron sehr leise.

Hermine merkte, wie die Tränen wieder in ihr hochstiegen. „Ich weiß. Aber Ron, du hattest deinen eigenen Schmerz. Du musstest selbst überwinden. Du hast Harry zu sehr geliebt um objektiv über ihn sprechen zu können, und Draco konnte das. Das war es, was ich gebraucht hatte. Und du hast doch Marissa gefunden! Wäre ich nicht gegangen, hättest du sie wahrscheinlich nie kennen gelernt!"

„Hermine, wärst du nicht gegangen hätte ich überhaupt nicht das Bedürfnis gehabt, sie kennen zu lernen!" Wieder sahen sie sich einen Augenblick lang still an während das Essen gebracht wurde. „Das sieht sehr lecker aus! Danke, dass du heute hier bist.", meinte Hermine. „Ich bin froh, dass DU hier bist!" Sie grinsten sich wieder an und die Stimmung wurde langsam besser.

„Du bist so anders als Marissa!", lachte Ron auf einmal. „Wie meinst du das?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Sie hätte höchstens einen Salat bestellt, so etwas, wie du damals in Hogwarts gestartet hast, am Tag nach dem du erfahren hast, dass das Essen von Elfen gemacht wird, hätte sie sich niemals erlaubt!" Hermine lachte, als sie daran dachte, welchen Hunger sie am Morgen nach ihrem Essstreik gehabt hatte.

„Nun, gerade in Griechenland kann man sich da überhaupt nicht zurückhalten, obwohl es auch überaus leckere Salate gibt, die Marissa essen kann, wenn ihr mich mal besuchen kommt!" „Ist das eine Einladung?" „Wenn du sie annimmst!" „Aber sicher!" „Gut! Man kann ja an mir sehen wie gut das Essen ist, du musst dich darauf einstellen, dass Marissa auch so eine Figur hat wenn sie wieder nach Hause kommt!" „Würde mich nicht im Geringsten stören. Und eure Figuren sind doch sehr ähnlich!"


End file.
